The Dark Knight (2008)
The Dark Knight (2008) Director: Christopher Nolan Summary When the menace known as the Joker (Heath Ledger) wreaks havoc and chaos on the people of Gotham, the caped crusader (Christian Bale) must come to terms with one of the greatest psychological tests of his ability to fight injustice. Male Deaths *Philip Bulcock (Detective Murphy) *Ritchie Coster (Chechen) *Ron Dean (Michael Wuertz) *Aaron Eckhart (Harvet Dent/Two Face) *Aidan Feore (Kilson) *William Fichtner (Bank Manager) *K. Todd Freeman (Jeremy Polk) *Danny Goldring (Grumpy) *Chin Han (Lau) *Charles Jarman (Pencil Trick Thug) *Walter Lewis (Medic) *Andy Luther (Brian Douglas) *Colin McFarlane (Gillian B. Loeb) *Matthew O'Neill (Chuckles) *Eric Roberts (Sal Maroni) *William Smillie (Happy) *Michael Stoyanov (Dopey) *Michael Jai White (Gambol) Female Deaths *Nancy Crane (Nurse Matilda) *Maggie Gyllenhaal (Rachel Dawes) *Nydia Rodriguez Terracina (Janet Surillo) Gallery Dark knight car.png|Nydia Rodriguez Terracina Maggie Gyllenhaal-DarkKnight.jpg|Maggie Gyllenhaal Two-Face's death.png|Aaron Eckhart Screen-Shot-2014-10-14-at-9.37.30-PM.png|William Fichtner Colinmcfarlane.jpg|Colin McFarlane MV5BOTYyODgyNTQ3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjI5NTIwMjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Aidan Feore Wuertz.jpg|Ron Dean Michaeljaiwhite2.jpg|Michael Jai White 69284-27939.jpg|Andy Luther Ritchiecoster.jpg|Richie Coster Tumblr mcjji3iTqs1rh17p3o1 500.jpg|William Smillie 69280-27939.gif|Matthew O'Neill Screen-Shot-2014-10-09-at-8.47.01-PM-1024x572.png|Danny Goldring Trivia # While filming the chase scene with the Joker and the SWAT vans, one of only four IMAX cameras in the world at that time was destroyed. # This is the first Batman movie where Batman operates outside of Gotham. # Aaron Eckhart says he modeled his performance in part after Robert F. Kennedy, both in terms of his initially polished, dashing appearance and his preoccupation with revenge. # Bob Hoskins and James Gandolfini auditioned for the part of Sal Maroni, a part that went to Eric Roberts. # Heath Ledger's posthumous Best Actor in a Supporting Role Oscar win, marks the first time an Academy Award has been awarded, in a major category, to a comic book movie. # Before filming the interrogation scene. Heath Ledger told Christian Bale to hit him as hard as if Batman was really hitting the Joker. # In Sir Michael Caine's opinion, Heath Ledger beat the odds and topped Jack Nicholson's Joker from Batman (1989): "Jack was like a clown figure, benign but wicked, maybe a killer old uncle. He could be funny and make you laugh. Heath's gone in a completely different direction to Jack, he's like a really scary psychopath. He's a lovely guy and his Joker is going to be a hell of a revelation in this picture." Caine bases this belief on a scene where the Joker pays a visit to Bruce Wayne's penthouse. He'd never met Ledger before, so when Ledger arrived and performed he gave Caine such a fright, he forgot his lines. Category:Films Category:2008 Films Category:Batman Films Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan Category:Films by Warner Bros. Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Films based on comic books Category:Sequels Category:Superhero Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:AFI Award Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Terrorist Films Category:Rated PG-13 films Category:2.35:1 films Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Clown Films Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners